Two Kings
by LittlexCreature
Summary: Who said you couldn't understand the worlds most natorious killer in all of the world? Well Toshiro did. Now what's a cop supposed to do when he realizes who the King really is? Rated M, IchiXHichi, an OOC ICHI so watch out!
1. Chapter 1

**Two Kings**

"I can't kill him yet Shiro…" Ichigo whimpered as he stepped slightly back, his back hunched forward a bit as his right hand gripped his left arm tightly. In his left hand, he held a sharp blade tightly, his grip slightly trembling. There was a slight humming behind his ear but Ichigo knew know one was behind him. It was the spirit that now lived inside him. The spirit, Shiro, was talking to him in his mind. "I know but we have to be there when he's about to touch the little girl."

Ichigo whimpered lightly, hating what he had to do. He hated waiting for the person to committee the crime before he was aloud to stick his blade in the person's throat. He hated knowing that he might be a little late and his targets victim might get hurt. But he also knew he wasn't aloud to kill anyone unless they hurt someone else entirely innocent. His actions weren't innocent, he knew, but he took pride and pleasure knowing he helped the weak by killing them. He just hated waiting.

He wasn't a killer that simply loved killing. He was just a boy that killed for the weak and helpless. He killed those who deserved to die. But he wasn't the only one who killed though, either. The spirit inside him, Shiro Saki, would take over sometimes and kill off some very bad people. Ichigo enjoyed letting Shiro take control sometimes because that meant that he could take a brake from killing. Usually though, once Shiro returned to Aizen's place after their murder, Shiro would return his body back to Ichigo. Ichigo was always confused about it but Shiro simply stated that he didn't enjoy being in control of someone else's body that much.

Ichigo was caught off his thoughts when Shiro mentally shoved him. "He's going into the building! Hurry and fallow him!"

Ichigo whimpered lightly at the mental abuse but fallowed orders anyways. He knew he had to make sure he was right behind the man to catch him before he was able to fully rape the small girl. Ichigo fallowed silently after the burley man he had been watching for a few days now. Ichigo usually doesn't stereotype people by the way they looked but this man made Ichigo's skin crawl. He learned many years ago to fallow his gut instinct. Luckily his instincts were right. After the first day of watching the guy, he found out that he was stalking a little girl in sixth grade.

It was enough for Ichigo to kill him but that would mean he was also aloud to kill young women when they stalked their crushes. He would never do that because women are just foolish. So he had to wait for the man to make a move before he could really kill him. This night, the little girl went out to grab some medicines from the convenient store at the corner. She lived in the more ghetto part of the city so it was normal to see young kids out alone. He took her when she was walking back home.

Ichigo held the knife tighter in his hands as he fallowed the man into the abandoned building. The burly man held the scared girl tightly to his body as he ran up the stairs while touching her body. The little girl tried to scream but the man held a hard over her mouth. The girl tried to struggle but the man was holding her too tightly for any chance of escape. Ichigo couldn't see the girl much but he knew she was scared beyond anything. The man ran up the stairs quickly, passing a few floors on his way up, Ichigo easily keeping up with the man. The man finally stopped and ran into a room with a tattered up bed. The man threw the thrashing child onto the bed but kept his hand clasped firmly over the young girls screaming mouth. She threw her arms and legs wildly but the man simply pushed them aside. He brought his other hand onto the girl's stomach and ran his hands up her stomach under her shirt, grabbing onto her breast as well.

The girl went cold stiff before screaming and trying to thrash around harder. The man was just too strong. He grinned wildly before bringing his hand down to try and take the poor girls pants off. Ichigo couldn't watch anymore. He needed to save the poor girl before she was raped. Gripping the blade extra tight, Ichigo launched out from the shadows and grabbed the surprised mans shoulders before throwing said man to the wall. Before the man could regain his footing and attack, Ichigo quickly launched the blade towards the man's throat and caught his arm. He cut him deep, causing the man's blood to splatter everywhere. Ichigo made sure not to catch any of the blood on himself.

Seeing the blood, the traumatized girl screamed loudly. Ichigo quickly spun around to throw a random blanket over the girls face so she wouldn't see his face. Luckily it was dark but he had to make sure. He doesn't want to get caught just yet. While being busy on making sure the girl didn't seem him, Ichigo momentarily forgot about the bleeding man. Said bleeding man stood up quickly and brought a fist up over Ichigo's head and hit him hard. Ichigo yelped and clutched his head hard. The man made a move to punch the orange haired teen but Ichigo easily brought his blade around and slit the man's chest. Blood sprayed but Ichigo jumped back before it touched him, bumping into the girl in the process, which knocked the poor girl out.

Ichigo quickly recovered from his fall and walked slowly over to the badly bleeding man, knowing said man doesn't have to energy nor the strength to move from the blood lost. Ichigo roughly held the man's hair in his right hand and brought the blade up to the man's throat, about to kill the man with the finishing blow.

"Stop right there!" Ichigo spun his head towards the sound in surprise to find a short, white haired male holding a pistol directed at Ichigo's heart. "Drop your weapon and step away from the man!"

Ichigo stood there wide eyed in surprise for a minute before listening. He dropped the knife and let go of the man, causing him to fall to his face. Ichigo took a few steps back from the bleeding male.

"Put your hands up!" The white haired male yelled, making poor Ichigo whimper in fear. Ichigo hated guns. He had a horrible phobia with guns. In the back of his mind, Shiro whispered reassurance to Ichigo. He also told Ichigo of a plan to get out. Before Shiro could tell the scared male, the white haired male switched the lights on in the small room. Ichigo's eyes widened. The male in front of them now knew what he looked like. Shiro cursed in the back of his mind.

"Shit, change of plans. Listen to the guy and when the time comes, I'll take over and knock him out."

'_But you don't have your glasses. He'll see your eyes…'_ Ichigo replied in his mind, but kept his fearful eyes on the white haired male.

"That's what I want him to see." Ichigo really didn't understand but agreed anyways. He knew Shiro was smart and strong. Ichigo trusted Shiro knew what he was doing.

"Put your hands on your head!" Ichigo whimpered when the man's gun came closer to his face and complied. Tears started to stream down freely when the gun was pressed against his head as the man made his way to turn him around. In that instant Shiro took over, causing Ichigo's eyes to turn from normal brown eyes to yellow eyes. Darkness instantly came over what used to be white. The short man gasped in surprise and took a step back. Shiro stopped Ichigo's body from crying and instantly a devil's grin took over. "What's wrong copper? Never seen a freak be' fore?"

Before the man could reply, Shiro pounced on him and sent him to the floor hard, causing the man to knock out for a moment. Before the male could come back into consciousness, Shiro brought a rag from inside Ichigo's coat pocket and gagged the foggy minded male. Smiling at his well done work, Shiro gave Ichigo control again. Once back in control, Ichigo stood back up and grabbed his blade. Noticing the evil man was still barely alive, Ichigo went over to his body and easily sliced the man's throat. His body went limp and cold in an instant. Ichigo dropped the body to the floor and walked back over to the white haired male who was now awake and trying to get the gag off.

Ichigo kicked the gun away before taking wrapping his arms around the male, stopping him from taking the gag off. Ichigo searched the man's pockets to find a pair of handcuffs and twisted the man's arms behind him and placed the on. The man groaned from either pain or anger before trying to kick Ichigo. Ichigo easily dodged before giving the man an apologetic look. "I'm sorry sir. If you hadn't seen my face, I would have let you go but I can't now. Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

At Ichigo's words, the white haired male's teal colored eyes widened in fear before trying to attack Ichigo again. Before he could land a kick on the sad teen, Ichigo jumped behind him and hit him hard on the head, instantly knocking the male out. The male fell forward but was caught by Ichigo before he placed the man over his shoulder. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear sirens and car horns. _'The male must have called for back up,'_ thought Ichigo as he grabbed the unconscious girl and throwing her over his other shoulder. He easily ran out of the room and down the stairs into the door in the back of the building. He ran out of the building before running out towards his car hidden in the alley way a few blocks away from the abandoned building. He laid the two unconscious people on the ground softly before opening the car and putting the male in the back. He laid the girl next to the male before closing the door and sitting in the driver's seat.

He quickly started the car before reversing out of the drive way and driving the opposite direction the cop cars were coming from and easily passing them without being pulled over. He drove around a few blocks before driving back towards the little girl's home. He easily laid her against her front door with a blanket wrapped around her and a bag of medicine in her hands before ringing the door bells a couple of times. Before anyone could answer the door, Ichigo ran away, not wanting anyone to see him. He quickly checked on the short male before sitting back in the driver's seat and driving towards his uncle's home. Uncle Sosuke Aizen.

O.O

Aizen wasn't happy. He was used to his nephew bringing home his targets to kill them but never had he ever brought a cop home. His nephew only started killing bad people for two years and never had he slipped up so badly. His nephew's only reason for it was that he didn't know any cop was stationed around there and that he didn't know a random cop would be walking around there either. After looking at the man's I.D. (after Aizen removed his hidden gun for Ichigo) they were able to look up information about the man and where he was stationed. The officer's name was Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was stationed in the west part of the city, far away from where Ichigo was conducting his killing that night.

"I-im sorry Uncle A-a-aizen!" Ichigo, Sosuke's nephew, cried as he bowed lowly to the angry brown haired male. Sosuke glared down at the shivering boy before lightening his gaze. He loved his nephew deeply and he didn't like to see him anything but happy. He knew that Ichigo only called him Uncle Aizen when he was scared of him. He especially didn't want his own nephew to fear him. Sosuke sighed before crouching down in front of Ichigo on his knees. He laid his hand over Ichigo's head and ran his fingers through it in a comforting manner. Ichigo shook in fear before slowly relaxing under his favorite uncle's touch. "It's alright Ichigo. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You did nothing wrong."

Ichigo sniffled loudly before looking up at his uncle with fearful eyes. He knew his uncle would never lay a hand on him but ever since what happened six years ago, he was always afraid someone might lay a hand against him again. Aizen smiled softly before slowly bringing his arms around the shivering blonde in a hug. Ichigo shivered lightly before wrapping his arms around him. The two stayed like that for a few minute before being interrupted with a soft aw and a loud giggle. The two looked up to find Gin, Sosuke's husband, grinning wildly at them from the door way. Aizen lightly glared at his lover but Gin ignored him. Gin's attention was on Ichigo who he could see was crying not ten two minutes ago from hit red shot eyes and tear stained face. "'s Su-su bein mean to ya 'gain Ichi?"

Ichigo smiled and laughed softly as Sosuke detached his arms away from him and helped Ichigo stand up. "If I found out you let the dogs in the game room again I might yell at you as well."

Gin's grin fell for a moment. Quickly catching his mistake, he brought his grin back up and waved at the two grinning males, "No, me? I could 'ever!" Gin quickly turned around and ran out the room. The two males laughed as they heard Gin yell to the dogs to get out. Ichigo's mood lifted instantly. Both Gin and Aizen knew exactly how to make him feel better. There was a scoff at the back of his mind at that statement. _"Oi, what about me King? I know how to make you feel better more then those two!" _

Ichigo mentally laughed and shook his head. Sometimes he couldn't help but love the spirit living inside him. Before he could reply, Sosuke turned towards him, "You should go check on your cop strawberry. He should be waking up soon."

Ichigo instantly became red at his words as he hunched his back forward again and gripped his left arm with his right hand. "Y-yes sir."

Embarrassingly, he ran out the room. Sosuke laughed as he watched his embarrassed nephew run out his room. He knew his nephew hated being called strawberry. It wasn't his fault his foolish sister named him after a fruit but he loved the name anyway. It helped make up funny jokes to his nephew. Aizen smiled lightly as he thought about the other jokes he made up about his nephew. He laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Gin questioned as he walked into the room, a slight sway to his hips. Sosuke watched his lover walk past him, swaying his hips, as he walked towards the bed. Sosuke ran his eyes up and down Gin's body as he closed and locked the bedroom door. He knew Ichigo wouldn't bother him if his door was shut. Gin's grin grew wider as he slowly threw off his shirt. Aizen licked his lips in anticipation. Gin brought his pants down to show that he didn't have any boxer's on, meaning he went commando all day. "You should dress more like that everyday."

Gin's grin grew even wider as he sat himself on the bed. "I thin' peop'le 'ould wan' ma if I di' 'at."

Aizen slightly frowned, "Everyone wants you."

He pushed Gin down to his back and grinds their hips together roughly, "But only I can have you."

Gin snickered and moaned as he ran his fingers through his lovers hair, "The' come an' take meh ya tig'er"

Aizen complied fully.

O.O

**A/N: I only made it slightly limey because I didn't think people would like a full lemon on the first chapter. This really isn't a romance story but a few good lemon scenes are good right? Well you let me know and I might add one. You most likely would notice that Ichigo is acting way out of character which is what I wanted. You'll see later that it fits with the story. I hope you like it so far and please read and review or I won't update! Thanks ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Kings**

Toshiro was tired, very tired, and his head hurt a lot. He felt like he was kicked by a horse, hard. He groaned loudly as he slowly sat up and threw off the soft satin cream blankets- wait…satin? Cream colored? Toshiro jumped out of the large bed quickly, instantly regretting it when his head started to pound harshly. His body ached as well and begged for more rest. Toshiro moaned loudly and grabbed at his head before sitting down at the edge of the unknown bed.

"I wouldn't get out of bed so quickly like that again Mr. Hitsugaya."

Toshiro spun his around head around at the direction of the voice before moaning out in pain not a second later. A cold hand rested itself on top of the males pained head. In surprise and disgust, Toshiro quickly slapped the hand away hard, causing the owner of the hand to take a step back and whimper lightly in pain. Ichigo held his hand tightly to his chest as he stared at the man with fearful eyes. Suddenly, Ichigo's eyes went wide as his hand reached behind him for the dark sunglasses in his back pocket without his command. His hand, under Shiro's control, put the glasses on. In that small moment, behind the dark glasses, darkness took over what was white and Ichigo's brown colored eyes turned into a bright yellow. Toshiro didn't see it though.

The pain in Ichigo's hand was no more as Shiro took over. With Shiro in charge of Ichigo's body, the body posture was no longer fearful and in pain but confident and strong. Shiro placed Ichigo's hands at his hips as he growled and frowned at the wide-eyed officer. "Don't think 'bout hittin my aibou like dat again, ya hear?"

Toshiro's teal eyes went wide and his mouth hung open freely. Shiro smirked at Toshiro's stupid look. "Close yer mouth bud, ya look like 'n idiot."

Shiro, in Ichigo's body, walked over to the table next to the guest bed and picked up the tray of food. He walked back over to the gaping police officer and laid the tray on top of his lap. "My aibou though' ya needed some food when ya got up. Drink lots of water as well. Head ache medicines on ya napkin."

Shiro walked away from the confused detective and sat in a chair that sat innocently by the door. He rested one leg over the other as he kept his bright golden eyes on the now very suspicious detective. He was kidnapped by a murderer and said murderer is giving him some soup and medicine. He must have obviously poisoned the food. After a few minutes of watching the short male look at the food and medicine suspiciously, Shiro got fed up. He jumped out of the chair in a burst of anger only to be forced back into Ichigo's mind world and Ichigo taking over his own body.

Toshiro watched as Ichigo changed from angry and confident to scared and timid in a matter of seconds again. His eyes were also back to their normal brown color but Toshiro couldn't see that. He took the sunglasses off his face and placed them back in his pocket. Ichigo gripped his left arm tightly as he looked at the suspicious detective in front of him. "I didn't poison anything, I promise. I don't want to hurt you."

Toshiro tsked and rubbed his head, "Tell that to my head. It feels like I've been kicked by a horse."

Ichigo timidly pointed at the medicine lying innocently on the napkin. "I supplied you with some of my uncle's pain killers. They should help the pain, if only a little."

"How do I know you haven't poisoned it?" Toshiro snapped, placing the tray of warm tempting food on the bed. "How do I know it's not meant to knock me out so you can kill me?"

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably on his feet, Toshiro's glare scaring him only a little bit. He was used to seeing people glare at him but Toshiro's only made poor Ichigo nervous. He knew he could hold himself well against the wide-haired male but Ichigo really didn't want to. He never wanted to hurt the male in the first place. Hell, he didn't want the man here at all! If he had done a better job and kept a look out for any suspicious people, he could have gotten away without the man knowing. Ichigo messed up this night and he hated himself for it. He hated himself because he knew he inconvenienced everyone, especially his uncle, and he doesn't want that. He swore the day Sosuke took him in that he would not inconvenience him in anyway. Today, he broke that vow.

"You shouldn't be here," Ichigo suddenly stated, ignoring the fact that Toshiro refused to eat. "You shouldn't but I can't let you go. You know my face, so you'll send your team to arrest me. I can't inconvenience uncle anymore. I should kill you…"

Ichigo gripped his hands tightly. Toshiro stiffened and raised his fists to his chest but Ichigo made no move to attack him. He spoke again. "I should but…you haven't done anything wrong! I can't kill innocent people or I'll be as bad as the people I kill and I would have to kill myself…."

There was silence for a moment before something clicked in the detectives head. This man in front of him is King. King was known all around the city. He was a renowned serial killer who targeted mostly those with large criminal records. King also had an apparent killing pattern that somehow never stayed the same sometimes. King would kill his victims with small cuts all around the body with a large gash in the neck as the cause of death. At first the police didn't know what to call him until they stumbled upon one of his victims having a card with two Kings on it. Since then, he was known as King. The police didn't really know if the killer meant to put it there or by accident but they didn't get any leads on it anyways.

If this man in front of him actually is the serial killer King, then he wouldn't have to worry for his life…right? No…he still had to be careful. Some of King's victims were innocent yet he killed them anyways, also in the same way. But somewhere in the back of Toshiro's mind, he knew the young man in front of him wouldn't hurt him. Toshiro always listened to his instincts but his logic wasn't letting him actually listen to it. So Toshiro kept his eyes locked onto Ichigo's frightened brown ones and slowly reached over to his bowl of warm soup. His stomach growled in anticipation. He quickly chugged the medicine down first before putting a small spoon in the bowl and taking a rather slow and painful sip. Toshiro waited a minute before looking at Ichigo who could only smile sheepishly.

Nothing had happened to the teal eyed officer and the medicine didn't knock him out or kill him. The food obviously wasn't poisoned but rather very good. Toshiro took another spoon full before bringing the bowl to his lips and chugging the whole thing. All this was rather funny to the orange haired teen. His uncle's, Sosuke and Gin, never really ate much and when they did, it was usually when they were eating with business partners. Sosuke and Gin never ate with family.

Ichigo doesn't really know the history behind his uncles but he knows what topics aren't to be ever spoken. He learned that the hard way when Ichigo yelled at Aizen around five years ago that he doesn't get to see any family anymore. Aizen took Ichigo away for his protection but Ichigo was still too young to understand who the bad people were. It was then that Ichigo first saw his always calm, always loving uncle get deeply angry.

Aizen hit him. Aizen smacked him in the face hard enough to create a tiny little scratch on Ichigo's face. Ichigo didn't talk to him for months and always thought Aizen was as bad as everyone else who hurt him. Gin then came into the room to explain to the still terrified boy that Aizen was angry about work that day and that he was stupid to let his anger out on him. Ichigo then clung to Gin only for another few months before Aizen was finally able to apologize for his behavior. Aizen never laid a hand on Ichigo ever since and Ichigo never spoke about anyone's family since.

To Ichigo, watching someone eat always fascinated him. He reasoned that because he doesn't eat with his uncles, he never sees anyone else eat. "Why do you stare murderer?"

The nickname didn't hurt Ichigo, to Shiro's surprise. He was called that when he was younger and it hurt Ichigo then but now it amuses him because he turned out to be what everyone said he was. But with the way Toshiro was looking at Ichigo made him nervous again. Like stated earlier, Ichigo was used to glares directed at him but Toshiro's eyes seemed to scare poor Ichigo somehow. "I-I just th-thought you l-looked kind of…cute sir."

Toshiro frowned at the nervous male in front of him. He was used to being called cute by his lieutenant and the others below him but he didn't like the way a murderer calls him cute. He just hoped that the man in front of him tries to fall in love with him and shows his love through abuse. Toshiro thought about it but knew the male in front of him wasn't like that. And considering the way his other personality acted, he was self centered and loved only himself. His other half called him his 'aibou'.

Before Toshiro could retort or reprimand the male for such a comment, the boy let out a long dragged out yawn. Ichigo rubbed his eyes and stretched, trying to fight to stay awake. He stood up, slightly wiggly, and went to the door. "I have to lock it but if you need anything, just wring the bell in the drawer there to call for me. I'm usually up early so don't worry about waking me up. Good night Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro tsked at the mention of caring if he woke his slumber of not, only to stop when the boy called him Captain. Not only that, but the boy knows his name. How much does he know about him?

"What did you just call me?"

"Um…Captian Hitsugaya, sir."

"How do you know my name and my rank boy?"

Ichigo took a step back from the angry male as his voice rose higher every time he spoke. "I'm sorry sir! Your name was on your id in your wallet. I swear I didn't take anything! I just wanted to know your name! All your stuff we took from your pockets and pants are in the drawer with the bell. We can't give you your gun back though sir. I'm sorry! I know because the badge you wear also holds your rank sir!"

Ichigo raised his hands in front his face in the gesture of prayer as if to ask for forgiveness. Ichigo was smart enough though not to tell the man that he hacked into police files and found out everything about him, including the mans past. Who knows what the male would do to him if he found out. Ichigo didn't dwell on it.

Bowing slightly like an idiot, Ichigo quickly ran out of the room. He locked Toshiro's door before walking through the hall into the living room. Both his uncles weren't on the couches so he checked the kitchen. The white glossy large kitchen was empty excluding the five dogs laying by the pantry, waiting for their food. "Ah! No one fed you guys?"

The dogs barked in answer and rushed onto Ichigo as he began to serve them all their bowls of food. Once everyone was fed, Ichigo went out the kitchen to search for his family. He looked all over the house until he came to the conclusion that they were in their room. He walked up the stairs, and walked to the end of the hallway where his uncle's door was closed.

Ichigo sighed. Their door was never closed unless they were doing something dirty. Shiro snickered and ran a ghostly hand down Ichigo's chest, making the poor boy gasp. He covered his mouth and ran down the hall and up the stairs once again to reach his room that was on the third floor. He slammed the door shut and yelled out in his room, "Damn you Shiro! Why the hell do you purposely touch me when we were by my uncle's door?"

There was a snicker in the back of his mind as his right hand was taken over by Shiro. _"Ah, but King, I just love the way you moan under me…" _

With control over Ichigo's right hand, he trailed the hand over Ichigo's rising erection and gripped it tightly. Ichigo gasped and leaned against his door. He moaned as he technically brought himself to ecstasy while Shiro whispered dirty things in his ears. He moaned out as he came into his pants, his hands slightly yet. All the while, he didn't notice the snickering silver haired male that stood behind his door, hearing every moan he made.

O.O

**A/N: Yes, slightly limey again only because you can't really get these two to have sex if Shiro is only in the mind. And because it's not supposed to be much romance but I guess it's going to be now. I really don't know where this story is going, ha-ha. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. I listened to the whole Bleach Beat Collection while writing this. Thank the CD's for their support. (Especially Gin's, Ulquiorra's, and Grimmjow's songs) REVIEW please or I wont update ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Kings**

Lela sighed as she placed her phone down on the kitchen table. Twelve times she's called and he hasn't answered once. She looked over at her clock and sighed. It was exactly twelve in the afternoon and Toshiro wasn't there to pick her up.

She was all ready, dressed in her uniform and her bags of equipment all in a neat pile, waiting to be taken to the station and placed in the trusting trunk of her police car. Toshiro, the night before his days off, promised Lela that he would pick her up and drive her to work because her beat up car finally broke down. He said he would pick her up at eleven and now it turned to twelve o'clock. She cursed her luck and swore the day Toshiro was born.

She opened her phone quickly and punched the numbers of a taxi company and demanded a car be present to her in ten minutes. True to the man's words, a taxi waited patiently for her in exactly ten minutes. She grumpily stuffed her crap in the trunk before barking out the directions. The poor man driving the car shuddered physically as he drove quickly towards the police station.

Once there, she yelled out Toshiro's name so loudly, the people around her cringed in fear, and most likely went deaf. When there was no answer to her call, she stomped all around the station to see that Toshiro hadn't even signed in. Confused, she walked over to Toshiro's partner Haruko.

"Hey Haruko, have you talked to Toshiro recently?"

Haruko looked up from his reports in curiosity as he replied in the negative. Lela sighed loudly. "He was supposed to pick me up today but he didn't and he won't answer his calls. I called him twelve times. TWELVE TIMES!"

Haruko looked up from his reports again and sighed, "Maybe he forgot. I always seem to be the one doing his reports he forgot to write. And I'm pretty sure I wouldn't call you back if you called me so many times. Its really annoying and-"

"I know!" Lela cut him off, not really listening to him anyways. "He probably has a girlfriend already! That's exactly it! Once he comes in today I'll interrogate him personally!"

Haruko sighed and rubbed his temple. Lela barely came in and already she was creating a head ache. "What ever you say." With that said, he continued writing his reports as Lela continued to talk about what she was going to do later and what places she had to check over and other stuff Haruko chose to also ignore.

Lela sighed and rested her head against the stearing wheel. It was now ten at night and she had her phone on her lap. She stared at it, willing it to ring, but it never came. Calmly, she picked it up and dialed Toshiro's number again. After five rings, she was going to give up, but a voice on the other line stopped her.

"H-hello?"

O.O

The nameless body of a horrible man fell to the floor with a thud. Shiro, with control over Ichigo's body, stood with his chest puffed out in victory. A large unfamiliar grin was plastered on Ichigo's face. Bright yellow eyes were the most noticeable thing on him in such dark lighting. "We should hurry and get out of here. I'm pretty sure the people living downstairs heard all the noises and will want to check it out."

Shiro, through Ichigo's body, sighed and lost his grin but not his smile. He was happy with his successful kill. The man put up to much of a fight that Shiro had to take over for Ichigo and kill him himself. Ichigo was strong, but he couldn't beat anyone who's a foot taller, drunk, drugged up, and angry. The man was really angry when they got there, only because they stopped the man from continuing his rape on a small girl barely over the age of six.

"Oi, what should we do with da girl? She didn't see us luckily but ya never know." Shiro spoke out loud, not really caring who heard. As long as no one saw his face, they were in the clear. "We'll do what we normally do, right? The police can take care of her." Ichigo replied as he slowly took control over his own body again. Shiro let go of his control and disappeared back into the mind and body of Ichigo. As they switched places, a light spark flashed between the two. They both were used to it when they changed positions but that did not mean it didn't create a nice feeling.

Once he was fully in control, he grabbed the man's cell phone from his pocket and dialed the police. When they answered after two rings, Ichigo dropped the phone on the floor and ran to the front door. Before he could open it and escape, the door clicked unlock and another slightly taller man came in with a plastic bag in his hands. Ichigo quickly dived behind a piece of furniture and watched as once he closed the door, a sick perverted smile grew on the new man's face.

"Hey, John, I got the stuff you wanted. I hope you didn't fuck her without me again." Ichigo's eyes widened. She wasn't just rapped by one person but two! Why didn't he notice this earlier? Mentally cursing himself, Ichigo brought out his knife and, like a ninja, quietly fallowed behind the new nameless man. This man though was only slightly taller then Ichigo which was good. Ichigo would be able to kill this man easily. "Hey John, are you still here man?"

Before the man could even touch the door handle to open the door, Ichigo quickly wrapped his arms around the man's neck from behind and dragged his blade across his neck. The man coughed, kicked, tried to scream, and pushed back on Ichigo only to fall to the ground wheezing. The man was easier then Ichigo thought but to be sure, Ichigo bent down and cut the man's neck again right under the first cut. In a matter of seconds, the man's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his breathing stopped. Ichigo pushed the body with his foot to find it slightly stiff. With a light smile on his face, Ichigo cleaned off the blood on his blade on the man's shirt and put it away in his back pocket.

Ichigo ran out of the room and down the stairs to the parking lot before the cops could pull up into the apartment parking lot. Easily hidden in the shadows, he walked in a back alley and got into the black car parked there.

As they drove back to Aizen's place, Shiro started up a conversation.

"Let's go to the movies! I saw this really cool trailer that looked really good. I think its called Inception…"

Ichigo laughed. "Yeah, I'm just going to walk in with blood all over me and ask for a ticket."

Shiro snorted. "I'm just saying! I'm bored and you don't do anything anymore."

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his temples. "Ok, when we get home we'll see a movie on On demand. Happy?"

Ichigo could practically feel Shiro grinning madly. "Cool, but what about ya new cop buddy? Doesn't ol Aizen want ya ta watch him?"

Ichigo groaned. He totally forgot about the cop. "I don't know Shiro. I can't just keep him in that room forever."

"Well, it's only been what, three days? And, he's only been sleeping most the days away anyways. For now I'm sure ya don't have ta worry."

Ichigo sighed and rested his head on the steering wheel once he parked into Aizen's garage. "This is all my fault! If only I had been more careful. If only I had planned out everything and made sure everything was right. If only I looked-"

"King! Shut up now!"

"!" Ichigo curled into himself and gripped his legs tightly to his chest. He rest his head on his knees and whimpered lightly. He hated when his loved ones yelled at him, especially when Shiro yells. He apologized lightly and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. Shiro waited calmly for Ichigo to calm down and relax again. Shiro felt very guilty for yelling but he didn't know any other way to stop his lover's rant. Shiro mentally wrapped his ghost like arms around his lover and spoke calming words into his ear.

After a couple of minutes, Ichigo finally relaxed in his lover's ghost like arms. "I'm sorry" He whispered but was calmly shushed by the albino spirit. "It's not your fault Ichi, I should be the one who's sorry."

Ichigo was about to protest but Shiro simply smiled, kissed him with his ghostly lips, and reverted back into Ichigo's body and mind. Ichigo blushed deeply. "It is not your fault. But if I don't see a movie playing in ten minutes, I'll have to find some other way to entertain myself."

Shiro took of Ichigo's arm and placed it near his groin. Ichigo jumped out of the car without a word, closed the garage door, and ran into the house. Gin greeted him but he was running to fast to suddenly stop and say hello to the man. He needed to get Toshiro fast before his ten minutes were up. He crashed into the room and saw Toshiro sitting up shocked with eyes wide as saucers. "What the hell's wrong with you!"

Ichigo ignored the question and instead pointed at the short detective. "You are coming with me."

"Like hell I am. I-"

"Ah but please!" Ichigo fell to his knees.

Toshiro glared and looked down at the now begging teen that was on his knees. "No."

Courage suddenly welds up in Ichigo and he instantly stood up and picked Toshiro up from the waist. He threw the yelling cop over his shoulder before running out of the room and into the living room where the big TV stayed. He placed the man on the couch and hurriedly turned on the TV. The news was on but he quickly turned it to ON Demand. He quickly found the movie 9 and pressed play, right as the clock signaled the end of ten minutes.

"You were lucky this time King, but not the next time…"

Ichigo shivered at the suggestive tone but didn't reply, trying to get into the movie. Ichigo turned to Toshiro to see his curled at the farthest corner on the couch, anger directed at poor Ichigo. "I'm sorry-" He began but Toshiro cut him off.

"What the hell are we doing?"

"Um…watching TV sir…"

"Obviously!" He growled, "Why are we watching TV?"

"Oh, because Shiro wanted to watch something and I still need to keep my eye on you, like you're my charge."

"Shiro..? You mean your alternative personality."

Ichigo frowned lightly and shook his head, "No, Shiro isn't my other personality. Shiro is a spirit living inside me." Ichigo smiled innocently as if nothing was wrong with that sentence.

Toshiro gave him the 'what the fuck are you' look before trailing his eyes to the TV. He stayed on guard though, making sure Ichigo didn't surprise attack him when he was relaxing slightly. There was silence for exactly ten minutes before Toshiro just simply had to say something to rid himself of this stupid silence.

"What the hell are we watching?"

Ichigo looked over and smiled innocently again which automatically made Toshiro think 'cute.'

"Were watching 9. It's a pretty good movie. I'm trying to find what the hidden meaning of the story is, or moral. Whatever sounds right, ha-ha."

Toshiro rolled his eyes and sighed. He shouldn't be thinking about what he was watching or why his abductor was watching it; he should be thinking of ways to get away. To find a way to escape. It would be easier if he could look around or search the place when the house was quiet, but his door was either locked or Ichigo was always there to watch him. Granted it's only been three days since he's been abducted, but to him it felt like days. Yes he has been sleeping the days away but what else could he do? Watching this movie was the first time Toshiro even went out of the room and saw other parts of the house.

Toshiro looked around the room and noticed a door connecting to another room. It looked to be a kitchen door but he couldn't be sure. There was another hallway connecting to more rooms and another open doorway to another room, presumably the game room because he could see a pool table. Ichigo caught him looking around thinking and made a comment almost mockingly, "You're not going to get away Caption Hitsugaya. I apologize."

Toshiro looked back at Ichigo, the face of a guilty little kid plastered on his face that also made Ichigo think 'cute.' Shiro didn't enjoy the thought and growled. Before Toshiro could retort to Ichigo's comment though, a buzzing could be heard from the coffee table standing on the side of the couch, right behind Toshiro. In a blink of an eye, Ichigo jumped on top the unsuspecting detective and dug into the drawer, bringing out a phone. He looked at the caller I.D. and answered.

"H-hello?"

"Toshiro you basterd! Is that you?"

"Um no its…"

"Ah! What the hell! Get off of me!"

"Ah, but Toshiro…Ah! Hold on."

There was silence on the other line before the person squelled loudly.

"Omg, Toshiro finally found himself a lover! And a guy as well! I never expected him to be that way. Have you guys had sex already?"

Ichigo blushed deeply at the comment and stuttered. The girl simply laughed and told him she wouldn't tell a soul. "B-b-b-but w-we h-h-haven't even had sex!"

"Well do you want to?"

Ichigo looked down at the angry male still under him and innocently asked, "Hey Toshiro, do you want to have sex?"

"It's Caption Hitsu- …did you just ask..? HELL NO! GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"But why not Toshiro? We've been seeing each other for a while now and-"

"NOO! What the hell brought this up? GET OFF ME!"

The girl giggled on the other line before telling Ichigo it was alright. "Just tell him his friend Lela called~! I hope you two have a wonderful night!"

"A-ah! Yes, I will! Thank you! You have a wonderful night as well."

Lela giggled before hanging up as well as Ichigo a second later. At that moment, Toshiro finally was able to kick Ichigo off him. Ichigo suddenly laughed uncontrollably and he fixed himself right on the couch. "Ah come on Caption Hitsugaya. Not one little round?"

"Fuck you!"

**A/N: Boo~! **

**It seems so boring and a slight waste of time. No one seems to like it much anyways so I may just discontinue it. If you guys really do want me to continue it though, please tell me. It doesn't seem as if people like it so I don't bother with updating. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Kings**

Toshiro stared with wide eyes as Ichigo's demeanor changed from playful and annoying to his closed off self. Ichigo curled into himself and shrunk as much as he could into the opposite corner of the couch. Toshiro felt a pang of guilt run through him before shaking his head. He shouldn't- Wouldn't! - feel guilty for a murderer. Toshiro, with that thought in mind grunted, crossed his arms over his chest and stared back at the TV.

Toshiro stole a few glances at Ichigo to see that he wasn't even watching it. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were knitted together in agitation. For a second he wondered if he had a head ache but remembered that Ichigo had an alternative personality. He could just be arguing with himself. Not like he cared. He shouldn't. He doesn't. He won't.

Okay so Toshiro was acting stupid. He admits it, grudgingly of course.

Ichigo was still a human being and he obviously had mental problems.

So Toshiro thought of pitying the poor male.

It made it better for Toshiro because he can feel bad while also annoying the orange haired male. No one likes to be pitied, and Ichigo sure looked like someone who just didn't want people's eyes on him. It worked out for Toshiro but when he thought about it longer, he started to feel guilty. He decided to just drop the subject and not care at all. Instead, he moved to the conversation he just had with Ichigo. Well, maybe not conversation but…

"Kurosaki, mind telling me why you were asking me to bed?" Toshiro glanced at Ichigo from the corner of his eye to see him shake his head before turning over to him with a slight smile. 'Cute…'

"Sorry Captain Hitsugaya. That was your friend Lela." Toshiro snapped his head towards the orange haired males. "What?"

"I was going to tell her a cover up story for your absence and your recognition from the police force but she instantly assumed we were lovers s-s-so I went with that for now."

Toshiro growled threateningly and glared death daggers at Ichigo who was now crouching into his couch, scared for his life. "Why the hell would you do that? How can you make me quiet my job! What the hell Kurosaki!"

Ichigo jumped off the couch and put his hands up in the air, "I-i-im s-sorry C-C-c"

"Shut up! Why would you do that?"

Getting a little confidence, Ichigo raised his posture slightly, "B-because Captain Hitsugaya, you aren't ever going back. Unless you want to die, you'll have to stay here for practically all your life or when I get caught. Which I highly doubt of course."

Toshiro growled, "Over confident are we?"

Ichigo grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, "Only in that aspect sir. No one can find me, no matter how many finger prints they find."

Toshiro growled again. "Shut up Kurosaki. You will be caught and I'll be the one to do it."

Ichigo looked up in shock before smiling slightly. "I wouldn't have it any other way…"

Ichigo said it so softly that Toshiro couldn't catch it. "What?"

Ichigo smiled and shook his head. "Nothing sir, nothing."

O.O

Ichigo locked the door behind him with a sigh before rubbing his temples. Because of the slight argument he got in with Toshiro about sleeping with him, Shiro's been silent. Through his feeble attempts to get Shiro to talk, Ichigo decided to let the man calm down. With such silence, Ichigo didn't know what to do.

Bored out of his mind and not tired enough to go to bed, he sits himself down on the couch and turns on the TV. He changes the channel to a music channel and closes his eyes as he thought of small stories that went with each song. He didn't know how long he sat there day dreaming before a song he dreamed never to hear again started to play.

_I have to block out thoughts of you_

_So I don't lose my head_

_They crawled in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed_

_Dropping little reels of tape_

_To remind me that I'm alone._

Ichigo's widened as the face of his nightmares instantly showed up. He clutched his head and the music played on.

_Playing movies in my head _

_That make a porno feel like home._

_There's a burning in my pride, _

_A nervous bleeding in my brain,_

_An ounce of peace is all I want from you,_

_Will you never call again._

Tears began to weld inside of Ichigo as he couldn't get himself to stop the music even though it was hurting him. The image of the woman was smiling and it was hurting Ichigo.

_And will you never say that you love me_

_Just to put in my face._

_And well you never try to reach me_

_It was I who wanted to space._

_Hate me today!_

_Hate me tomorrow!_

_Hate me so you,_

_Can finally see what's good for you._

She was smiling. She was holding her arms wide. She was calling his name. Ichigo knew not to go but it was her! He had to. She smiled so lovingly.

_I'm sober now for three whole months_

_It's one accomplishment that you helped me with._

She was patting his back, smiling, as if nothing was wrong. As if there was nothing wrong with him.

_The one thing that always tore us apart_

_Is the one thing I won't touch again_

_In a sick way I wanna thank you,_

_For holding my head up late at night._

_While I was busy waging wars on myself _

_You were trying to stop the fight._

Something shot out. It was loud and it had Ichigo screaming. She fell, but her smile was still on. She was smiling at him. Stop smiling!

_You never doubted my warped opinions on_

_Things like suicidal hate._

_You made me complement myself _

_When it was way too hard to take._

She was still smiling but her eyes. They were dimming. Ichigo wanted to hold her, want to kill himself, want to cry. She was leaving him.

_So I'll drive so fucking far away_

_That I'll never cross your mind_

_And do whatever it takes in your heart_

_To leave me behind._

_Hate me today! _

_Hate me tomorrow!_

_Hate me for all the things,_

_I couldn't do for you!_

_Hate me in ways!_

_Yea ways hard to swallow._

_Hate me for all the things,_

_I couldn't do for you!_

Stop smiling! Ichigo wasn't able to saver her! Ichigo could see her still smiling, though she was dying. The bullet hole was so big. So much blood…just please stop smiling.

_And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave._

_Kicking shadows on the street,_

_For every mistake that I have hade made._

_And like a baby boy I never was a man._

_Until I saw your blue eyes cry _

_And I held your face in my hands_

_And then I felt no yelling would_

_Make it go away._

_Just make a smile _

_Come back and shine_

_Just like it used to be_

_And she whispered_

"_How could you do this to me?"_

She was leaving. He was screaming like a child. He was crying. But she was still leaving. He held her face and smiled. She wasn't smiling anymore. He couldn't see if she was looking at him but he wanted a smile now. She wasn't smiling. "How could you do this to me..?"

_Hate me today…_

_Hate me tomorrow…_

_Hate me for all the things_

_I couldn't do for you…_

_Hate me in ways…_

_Yea ways hard to swallow_

_Hate me so you can finally_

_See what's good for you…_

_For you…_

_For you…_

_For you…_

Ichigo screamed when his mother's eyes no longer held the warmth or life. "MOM!"

O.O

Toshiro jumped up from his bed and was in a fighting stance. A scream woke him up and now it was simply silent, almost too quiet. The voice sounded as if it came from Ichigo but he couldn't do anything even if it was. He was here and he was there. Toshiro sighed and sat down on his bed. If he strained his ears enough, he could hear the faint sounds of someone sobbing. In that odd moment, Toshiro felt a strong urge to hold the younger man in his arms.

O.O

Aizen walked into the room calmly as he hung up the phone with some manager that wanted to buy a store branch. He had no desire to sell any of his branches but he was fine with giving him a small one.

As he contemplated his choices, a loud scream from his nephew had him running full speed to the living room, holding his head tightly in his hands, sobbing and yelling out mumbled nonsense. Aizen knew not to touch Ichigo when having one of his moments but it hurt to fight the urge to wrap his arms around his favorite nephew. Ichigo whimpered out his mothers name s couple of times before giving once last scream. Once Ichigo stopped, he passed out almost immediately.

Aizen caught the male before he could fall face first on the floor. He wiped the tears off Ichigo's sleeping face and picked him up bridal style. Aizen suddenly regretted letting Ichigo have the top floor of the house but knew he would give Ichigo anything he wanted anyways.

Aizen trudged up the many stairs before finally reaching Ichigo's room. He opened the door to find the lights didn't work. When did they burn out? As he walked into the room, he found it didn't burn out but was smashed to little pieces on the floor. Sighing, Aizen placed the younger male on the bed and opened the blinds all the way to let in the light from the moon.

Aizen stared down at his nephew and smiled as he ran his hands through Ichigo's hair. His heart swelled as he saw his nephew smile lightly, no nightmare anywhere in sight from what Aizen could tell. Thinking over how he found him, he frowned lightly.

"Wasn't Shiro supposed to make sure these memories don't come up anymore?" Aizen whispered to himself and sighed. He couldn't talk to Shiro unless Ichigo was awake and he didn't want to wake his nephew. Instead, Aizen sat on the edge of Ichigo's bed and simply watched him as he went through the memories of Ichigo's past.

That's how Gin found him, looking over his nephew with love present in his eyes. Gin knew Aizen in and out but it always surprised him that a man like Aizen could love a family member so much. He understood a little because who couldn't fall in love with Ichigo? Hell, even Gin found a spot for him in his heart. Learning Ichigo's past just made him even more affectionate towards the man. In reality, Gin thought of Ichigo as his own. Maybe not flesh and blood but he was the only he would consider as family.

Gin smiled and walked into the room only to be cut with the glass on the floor. Hissing in pain, he chose to stay outside where it was safe. Aizen chuckled lightly before standing up and walking out of the room. He still had his shoes on so the pieces of glass didn't bother him. He chuckled and kissed his lover fully on the lips before giving Ichigo's sleeping figure one last look over and closing the door.

**A/N: I gave you a glimpse of Ichigo's depressing past that will be slowly revealed as there is so much more to it. Hate Me by Blue October just fit so well to it for me. At least the way I see it. You'll probably understand a little later in the story once everything's revealed. **


End file.
